Play By Play
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Dans le  Prince de Sang-mêlé  Luna Lovegood commente le match de Quidditch qui oppose les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle. Mais quels commentaires ferait-elle en tant que petite amie de Harry Potter ?...(Traduction)


_Bonjour à tous !  
_

_Avec la permission de **JJ Rust**, voici la traduction d'un OS sympa sur Harry et Luna :)_

_L'histoire appartient à JJ Rust et tous les personnages à JK. Rowling.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Play By Play  
**

**OoOoOo  
**

Harry Potter avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment. Tout semblait se liguer contre lui aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que Drago Malfoy trafiquait. Ron restait à l'infirmerie après avoir été empoisonné le jour de son anniversaire et il avait dû engager cet imbécile de Cormac McLaggen comme gardien.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le capitaine des Poufsouffle pour lui serrer la main, Harry serra les dents. De mauvaises présages l'entouraient, lui et son équipe de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas pressé de débuter ce match.

_Allons, finissons-en. Tout ira bien._

Harry grimpa sur son balai et, au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, s'éleva du sol. Le reste de son équipe le suivit ainsi que les Poufsouffle. Il prit de la vitesse, montant plus haut dans les airs et scrutant le ciel clair à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il voulait le trouver et l'attraper le plus rapidement possible avant la fin du match et aller voir ce que faisait Malfoy...

« Et voilà que Smith de Poufsouffle attrape le Souaffle » annonça une voix rêveuse, résonnant dans le stade de Quidditch. « C'était lui qui était chargé du commentaire de la dernière fois et Ginny Weasley lui a volé droit dessus en le heurtant de plein fouet. A mon avis, elle l'a sans doute fait exprès- on aurait dit en tout cas. Smith a été très désagréable envers les Gryffondor, je pense qu'il doit le regretter maintenant qu'il joue contre eux... »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il fit pivoter son balai et se dirigea vers le podium du commentateur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Son esprit lui jouerait-il des tours ?

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. La jeune fille se tenait derrière le magnétophone magique, une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et sales, de grands yeux argentés et un collier de bouchons de Bierraubeurre.

Pas de doute, Luna Lovegood, sa petite amie, faisait les commentaires du match de Quidditch.

« Oh bonjour Harry » elle lui fit un petit signe « Tu sembles tout confus, il y a-t-il un Joncheruine dans ton cerveau ? »

De nombreux éclats de rire s'élevèrent parmi les tribunes qui entouraient le terrain.

« Oh j'imagine que tu es surpris de me voir commenter le match. Mais comme tu étais occupé hier soir à me mordiller le cou et à me caresser les fesses, cela a dû me sortir de l'esprit. »

Le pauvre Harry se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Il essaya de cacher son visage dans sa robe rouge et or tandis que retentissaient parmi la foule des sifflets et des huées.

« Miss Lovegoog ! » hurla le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la façon appropriée de commenter un match ! »

« Quoi ? Oh désolé professeur, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Oh Harry, ne devrais-tu pas être à la recherche du vif d'or ? »

Harry grommela, il entendait encore le rire des élèves. Il se détourna du podium du commentateur et fila dans les airs, tournant en orbite autour du stade. Il tenta d'effacer de son esprit Malefoy, et Luna qui donnait aux élèves de Poudlard tous les détails de sa vie amoureuse. Tout ce qui importait était de trouver le vif d'or.

Quelque chose brillait près d'un Serdaigle. Le vif peut-être ? Il pointa son balai dans cette direction.

« Oh regardez. » La voix rêveuse de Luna semblait flotter dans le terrain. « Ginny Weasley a attrapé le Souafle. Elle est très sympathique. Elle essaye d'empêcher les gens de se moquer de moi et m'aide pour mes devoirs. Elle me donne également de très bons conseils, comme comment je dois tourner ma langue dans la bouche quand j'embrasse. Je dois dire, Ginny, qu'Harry en est très satisfait. »

Harry manqua s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, il se retourna vers Luna qui lui fit un signe de la main.

Dans les tribunes, les rires redoublaient d'intensité. Harry ferma les yeux, espérant disparaître, disons dans le désert de Gobi, et ne jamais revenir.

Le professeur McGonagall houspillait à nouveau Luna. Mais Harry se doutait que cela n'arrêterait pas sa petite amie d'être aussi franche. C'était incroyable comme cette qualité qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle se retournait contre lui.

«Oh Potter»

Il se retourna et son visage se peignit de colère.

Avec un sourire Zacharias Smith s'était arrêté à côté de lui.

_Cette journée est de pire en pire_.

« Oh Harry. » Smith se mit à imiter la voix de Luna de manière horrible. « Tu es tellement rêveur. Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois pris de pitié d'une fille aussi folle et moche que moi... »

Harry lui balança son coude en plein visage.

« Pénalité pour Gryffondor ! » cria Mme Bibine.

Harry vola autour du terrain, son visage défiguré par une grimace, serrant fortement le manche de son balai.

« Eh bien, comme c'est dommage. » fit Luna. « Harry Potter a commis une pénalité et maintenant Poufsouffle aura droit à un tir de pénalité. Oh Harry, ne t'ai-je pas dit de te contrôler ? Peut-être que ce soir serait le moment idéal pour essayer des exercices de respirations tibétains. Ils te permettraient de te détendre. »

Harry serra ses dents à les faire craquer. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient toutes rouges. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les tribunes des Gryffondor. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient pliées en deux tellement elles riaient. Neville Londubat avait l'air choqué. Chez les Serdaigle, Terry Boot faisait comme s'il utilisait un fouet, tandis que ses amis Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner riaient aux éclats. Il n'osait pas regarder chez les Serpentard. Cela pourrait le mettre dans une fureur qu'il serait incapable de contrôler.

Smith tira le tir de pénalité des Poufsouffle et marqua. Harry jura dans sa barbe. Luna racontait à tout le monde ce qu'ils faisaient dans les salles vides et les placards à balai, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle le réprimandait devant toute l'école.

Le match reprit. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la recherche du vif d'or au lieu d'entendre les rires et les hués des élèves. La nervosité s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Luna, se demandant quelles informations confidentielles elle allait à nouveau révéler au monde entier. Il frissonna à la pensée qu'elle pouvait mentionner la couleur de ses boxers : rouge et or, qu'il portait la nuit avant chaque match de Quidditch.

Les choses ne s'amélioraient pas pour Gryffondor. Ginny et Delmeza Robbins avaient marqué un but chacune. Cependant Smith semblait avoir du mal à garder le Souafle plus d'une minute. Cela fit sourire Harry, il espérait que son coup de coude dans le visage de ce crétin en avait été responsable. Heureusement Luna avait porté son attention sur la forme des nuages, certains ressemblaient à des Ronflakes Cornus. Il pria pour qu'elle s'y intéresse jusqu'à la fin du match.

Attendez ! A sa gauche, une lueur dorée ! Serait-ce le vif d'or ?

« Soixante-dix à quarante en faveur de Poufsouffle ! » cria le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone de Luna.

« Ah oui ? Déjà ? » dit Luna d'un ton vague. « Oh regardez, le gardien de Gryffondor s'est emparé de la batte d'un des batteurs. »

Harry fit volte-face. Effectivement McLaggen, pour des raisons connues de lui-même, avait entraîné le batteur Peakes et paraissait vouloir démontrer comment frapper un Cognard en direction de Cadwallader qui venait vers eux.

« Veux-tu lui rendre sa batte et rentrer dans tes buts ! » rugit Harry à McLaggen alors que celui-ci donnait un coup féroce au Cognard. Qui fila dans la mauvaise direction.

Une douleur aveuglante, à donner la nausée...Un éclair de lumière..des cris lointains puis l'impression de tomber dans un long tunnel.

**Xxxxxxx**

Harry s'allongea dans le lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux fixés au plafond. Mme Pomfresh avait guéri sa fracture du crâne, bien que sa tête lui fasse toujours mal. L'infirmière de l'école avait décrété qu'il resterait à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il voulait savoir ce que faisait Malfoy et désirait surtout mettre la main sur Cormac McLaggen et frapper cet imbécile inconscient. Ils avaient perdu 320 à 60 face à Poufsouffle. Depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, cela avait été le pire match de sa vie.

Puis il y avait eu Luna. Tous ces trucs personnels qu'elle avait dit pendant le match. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que le reste de l'école en pensait. Comment réagiraient-ils quand il entrera dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner ?

Harry enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la catastrophe qu'avait été ce match de Quidditch.

«Harry? Harry? Tu dors? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit, balayant l'infirmerie du regard. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Luna mais elle n'était nulle part.

_Formidable. Maintenant, j'entends des voix._

Il entendit le froissement d'un tissu. Soudain Luna apparut.

« Luna ? Comment ?... »

« Hermione a récupéré la cape d'invisibilité pour moi. » Elle se tenait devant lui. « Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt aujourd'hui mais tu étais toujours inconscient puis Mme Pomfresh m'a chassée. J'ai donc pensé te voir maintenant. » Elle lui prit la main. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suppose que ça va. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête mais... »

« Oh oui Gryffondor a perdu le match. Assez mal d'ailleurs. Cormac McLaggen n'a pas l'air d'être un très bon gardien. »

« Ça tu peux le dire » grommela-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est seulement que...euh tes commentaires... »

« Oh ça. Tout le monde a dit que j'étais horrible comme commentatrice. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dû trouver ça super non plus. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. Simplement, certaines choses que tu as dites sur nous étaient assez personnelles... »

« Mais tout est vrai. »

« Oui mais de là à les dire devant tout le monde... »

Luna pencha la tête, la peau se plissant entre ses sourcils minces. « Es-tu gêné de sortir avec moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je tiens à toi pour tous les gallions du monde, Luna. Seulement quand tu dis qu'on s'embrasse avec la langue... »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je le fais mal ? J'ai pourtant suivi correctement les instructions de Ginny. »

« Luna, c'est juste que... »

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer à nouveau. »

« Non Luna, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que... »

Luna se pencha sur lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme la sienne. Sa langue se glissa à l'intérieur, caressant lentement et doucement chaque centimètres de sa bouche. Le cœur de Harry explosa dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de bien être le consumait, c'était comme se noyer dans un océan d'extase.

Après une éternité, Luna retira lentement sa bouche de la sienne. Harry la regarda dans un état second, heureux.

« Alors, c'était mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Uh-uh » croassa-t-il, les lèvres encore brûlantes.

Luna leva les yeux vers le plafond pendant un petit moment puis les posa sur lui. « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire avant que je ne t'embrasse ? »

Harry continuait de la regarder. Ses cheveux, son visage clair, ses grands yeux lumineux. Elle était si belle, plus belle que la nuit où il l'avait emmené à la soirée de Noël du professeur Slughorn.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Comment avait-il eu la chance de tomber sur une petite amie si belle, si sage ? Une petite amie qui s'inquiétait suffisamment pour lui pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et se glisser hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu juste pour être avec lui ? »

« Harry ? » Luna inclina la tête. « Je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelque chose à me dire avant que je ne t'embrasse. »

« Euh...oh, il n'y a rien d'important finalement. »

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Luna, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**_ Certaines lignes de l'histoire proviennent directement du chapitre 19 d'"Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé"._


End file.
